Mystery Man
by wildones11
Summary: Kori and Scott McCall are twins, but Kori doesn't know what Scott is. The mystery man is kind of stalking Kori and Scott doesn't like. What will Scott and the rest do to keep her safe? What will become of Kori and the mystery man?
1. Chapter 1 Mystery Man

_**Mystery Man**_

_**Chapter One: The Plan**_

*Kori's PoV*

I was walking to school one morning which I normally don't do but I was grounded from my car because I didn't come home one night when I told Scott that I was going out with Angie, but apparently he didn't like telling that to our mom. So I don't have a car but Scott doesn't get to use in either so that makes it better.

I had been texting Stiles all morning even though he was Scott's friend I've kind of taken him in a as friend and as a brother. Yes Scott was older than me by like 3 minutes and he bugged about it all the time. Even though I had a car and he didn't, because Jackson and I are together and he didn't want to walk to school so he bought me a car and I wasn't going to say "No" to a free car.

My phone just went off and it was an unknown number telling me to call them and that they knew my brother and Stiles. So I looked at it and called Scott to ask if he knew the number and at first he just paused before he said anything and then he said "Ya I know that number. Why do want to know and why do you have it?" I replied "Well someone just sent me a text telling me that they knew you and Stiles and I just wanted to make sure that you actually knew someone with that number before I called it." Scott said "Oh, okay well see you at school. Bye." I hung up the call and called the number and a deep voice picked up and said "Hello is this Kori McCall who I just told to call this number?" " Yes may I ask who I am talking to now since you know who I am and my number but I don't know who you are.?" I answered politely. He sighed and said " No you don't need to know who I am but I just needed to know that you were safe. Bye that's all I needed to know, call me if you are in danger. Okay." "Ya sure what ever." I replied a little bit confused . " No you have to promise me that you will call me if you are any kind of danger or get hurt! Okay." He said back in a harsh but concerned tone. "Okay, Ya I promise. Bye mystery man."

I hung up the phone and put it my phone into my back pocket and continued waking to school.

*Scott's PoV*

"What the hell does Derek want with Kori and how did he even get her number in the first place?" I said to Stiles on the way to school in his jeep. I just turned up the music Just a little Bit was playing by Kids of 88, got out my phone and sent Jackson a text about what just happened because he knows about me and what Derek is and how bad this could be for all of us.

Jackson, Derek just texted Kori and told her to call him and she did. We need your help! ~Scott

Stiles said "Man I'm sure she'll be fine, she's not stupid enough to do anything with Derek…like anything. No matter the thing or things she wont do it, and we both know that already because she's smart, a-lot smarter then she acts and everyone thinks she is."

I nodded my head and say " Ya I'm sure your right but still I don't like him stalking her I mean she's sister.. She's my little sister she's my responsibility and I also want him talking to her or her talking to him either. How did he even know that I had a sister I specifically didn't tell him because: one he would watch her like he's probably doing now. Two: try to get her to date him which I hope she wont do I mean she's with Jackson and as much as I hate to say it that is better then her and Derek. So Jackson should could help us with this because he cares about her so much. And three: Try to use her to get to me, to get me to join his pack or else he will do something to her that I don't want even if she or he does." Stiles looked at me and said "Okay now that you put it that way this is TERRIBLE that he is talking to Kori."

Just then my phone went off and it was Jackson getting back to me about Kori.

Hey what makes you think that I will help you get back at Derek? He never touched or did anything to Kori.. So what's wrong. ~Jackson

I read the message to Stiles and he said " Wow his own girlfriend is at risk and he still wont help us. What a douche!"

Jackson…. He hasn't touched her YET .. He's going to try to hurt her or do something else to her maybe even sexually try to hurt her and he can be very nice and persuasive when he needs to be. He could get her to anything that he wants her to do and that will not be good for her, me, Stiles, and even you. Because if she's with him then she wont be with you anymore and we all know that you don't want that to happen, because Stiles and I know that you actually care about her and love her and would never let anything happen to her. So will you help us help her which could end up helping you keep her? ~Scott

*Jackson's PoV*

I read the text that Scott sent to me and it mad just thinking of Derek touching her like that or touching her at all even, I mean, Ya I get jealous whenever anyone touches her like that but those people are just High School students who she can stand up to and against or if she cant me or Scott sure can. But now we are talking about Derek Freaking Hale who is older. Stronger than any of us and she wont be able to fight off is she would need to.

I called Scott because we cant just keep texting about this.

**Convo: Scott is M Jackson is W Stiles is S**

**Scott what's going on? Why does Derek want Kori? ~W**

**We don't know why he wants her…wait that sounded why worse then it should have but whatever that might be what he is thinking.. Trying to take advantage of a teenage girl who knows nothing about werewolves or anything like that. ~M**

**Well why does he pick on her and not someone else… What difference does it make to him who he uses like that.. What a freak doing something like that. What do you want me to do to help? Cause I'm in and there's no getting back out until she's safe and not in any danger when it comes to Derek! ~ W**

**Okay good we were hoping that you would say that. I knew that you really care about her and loved her maybe more then you think you should. Well you need to be with her as much as possible. We all three have classes with her and so does Allison so she should be good during the day. And tonight what should we do about the nights? ~ M**

**Well I could invite all of you over to my house for the night and he wouldn't try anything there not with my dad being the sheriff . ~S**

**Ya that sounds like a great idea. So Scott you can take her home with you because then she wont think anything is wrong and then we all meet at Stiles at lets say 8 pm. Stiles why don't you also invite Allison and Angie over because then we have another person to watch Kori and a girl at that so it will work. ~W**

**Okay we have a plan of what we are going to do about this. We need to watch her when she gets her car back because then she can go anywhere she wants whenever she want's to and that will make things a lot harder then they are already going to be. ~M**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Night

_**Chapter two: The first night**_

*Scott's PoV*

We had just gotten to school which meant that Kori probably wasn't there yet. I went around the school trying to find Allison so that I could tell her what was going on and that we were all staying over at Stiles' house tonight.

We had just gotten gotten back home from school and I told Kori that we were going to Stiles house for the night. She argued with me a little but then she gave in and said " Fine I'll go with you only because you said that Jackson was going to be there and if he isn't I WILL go home because I was supposed to have plans with him tonight. He was going to come here and we were going to watch movies and stuff…!" " Okay Ya he will be there I promise and don't tell me what goes on between Jackson and you cause I already don't get along with him all that great and I don't need to know things about him and my little sister." I said.

*Kori's PoV*

I had to go to Stiles house. I mean Ya I got along with him but I had other plans with Jackson even though apparently he was going to be there too along with Scott, Stiles, me, Allison, and Angie.

We were just about to leave (we had our moms car) when Scott said he forgot something and had to run back in the house to get it so I was outside alone, not that I minded I liked being alone and I was fine.

Scott had just walked inside when this super nice all black camero drove by really slow with this super hot guy in the car with amazing black spiky hair stopped by the drive way and said "Are you waiting for someone to get here, or just sitting outside all alone my yourself at night?" He said with a smile… Oh My Gosh he had an amazing smile.. God was he hot. "Uh Ya I'm just waiting for my big brother to get out her so we can go to friends house. Why?" I said. "No reason really I was just going to tell you that if you were going to be outside that there was a storm coming so you better get inside." He said to me.

"Oh well thanks for telling me that but I'm going to be at a friends house and we should be inside there, but thanks anyways." I replied back in a friendly tone and smiled then Scott walked back outside just as I said that and the hot mystery man yelled "BYE" out the window and drove off. I looked back at Scott and was like " Well that was weird but whatever!…." Scott looked a little worried and asked me " Do you know who that was and what did he want?" " No I don't know him and eh wanted to tell me ton stay inside because there was going to be a bad storm almost like he was trying to keep me safe." I said as I got back into the car.

*Scott's PoV*

I walked outside to a terrible image, my little sister Kori leaning in the window of Derek Hale's car, he smiled and said bye and she did the same and I could tell that she wasn't faking the smile,…I think that she might actually like him, like like like him. The minute that he saw me walk out of the house, so he knew that I didn't want him talking to her which just made me all the more mad.

We were in the car on the way Stiles house and she was being really quiet which she quiet but never this quiet. "Kori are you okay?" I asked her while turning the music down. " Ya I'm fine… it just, its nothing never mind." She said back and what she said made me worry. " No tell what what's wrong" I say to her. " It's just that Jackson was acting really weird today like I kind of think that he doesn't like me anymore or he's already dating someone else. Do you think that he would do that to me. Do you think that he was acting different today or is it just me..?" She said as a tear fell down her cheek, it killed me seeing her like this. Cause yes he was acting different today but he was just watching for Derek making sure that he didn't come around today. But she cant know that. " No he was acting like he always does I think that it was just you, cause I really think that he cares about you way more then he lets anyone think he does." I said because it was true and I know for sure now after the call about Derek and Kori. She nodded at me and turned the music back up and we both started to sing along to Words I Never said by Lupe Fiasco.

We got to Stiles house and Angie and Allison were already there. We walked in and looked around the room and we couldn't find them then we went upstairs and they were up there on Stiles computer watching You Tube videos. Angie and Allison both got up to hug Kori and I think that, that made her feel better because she was still upset about the whole Jackson thing I could tell even though she didn't think that I could. After we got there we all went down stairs and waited for Jackson it was already 8:15 we I was worried that he wasn't going to show and I could tell that Kori was also worried that he wasn't coming which her worry more about him not liking her anymore.

Jackson got there at like 8:20 at least he showed up and he looked scared like he had just been attacked. Kori and him went upstairs and said that they had to talk I was a little nervous cause I've used the same excuse and that's not what happened. Just the thought of someone doing that to Kori made me cringe but it was Jackson and that was worse but better the Derek.

*Kori's PoV*

Jackson and I went upstairs because I had to talk to him but that's not what Scott thought that we were going to do because as we were going up the stairs he glared at Jackson and then looked at me like *Don't Do It..*. We got upstairs and we sat down on Stiles' bed and he started to kiss me well more like make out with me, and I knew then that he still liked me and cared about me just by the way that he kissed me. We separated the kiss and I smiled at him and he asked me "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" "Oh nothing never mind." I answered him and we started to kiss again. He started to put his hands up my shirt and I did the same. I smiled into the kiss and we stood up and I started to take his shirt off and took off my sweatshirt, we laid back down on the bed me on top of him with me legs wrapped around his thighs. But sadly it didn't get any farther then that because Scott walked in because he thought he heard something coming from the room.

Scott walked in and it got very awkward very fast. Scott looked at me on top of him and looked at the clothes that were on the ground. He looked at Jackson who was shirtless underneath me, it wasn't a good picture to be in, it was weird to say the least. I got up and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my face was flushed yet red and my hair was kinda a mess. So I fixed my hair and put cold water on my face to get it to cool down. Outside the bathroom door I could Scott and Jackson talking well more like Scott yelling at Jackson and Jackson trying to say things but he couldn't. I came out of the room and looked at them, Scott looked like he was ready to punch Jackson in the face. I walked over to Scott and told him "I'm was fine no reason to get mad, it wasn't to much for me trust me if it was Jackson would know it. Don't worry I'm not stupid trust me I will be fine. Just forget what happened and enjoy the rest of the night since you made me come here with you." I hugged Scott and he sighed and nodded his head yes and walked out, I waited for Jackson before I walked down stairs. He looked at me and smiled and kissed me on the cheek and we walked down stairs. I heard Stiles saying " Really on my bed they couldn't have gone in the spare room…Great just Great. That's gross to think of I mean I'm fine with it but she'd like my sister so ya." I walked up to him and rolled my eyes and whispered " Like you've never done something like that on my bed with my best friend, its simply pay back..!"

He looked at me and put his finger up to his lips as if to say shut up about that.


	3. Chapter 3 Look At Me Now

_**Chapter Three:**_

*Kori's PoV*

We were all sitting down in Stiles' living room trying to decide on a movie to watch, but we couldn't all agree on a movie. We were thinking of watching one of these: Insidious, Jennifer's Body, or Don't Be Afraid of the Dark. We all finally decided on watching Insidious because no one had seen it yet, some people had already seen the other movie.

Stiles had just put the movie in and we were all getting comfortable. I was next to Jackson on the floor, Scott was next to Allison on the floor kind of by us, and Angie and Stiles were next to each other on the couch. Scott looked at me and Jackson and just shook his head at us, but he was doing the same thing with Allison so I don't get what the big deal is.

It had barely started and all the girls were all hiding their heads in their boyfriends chest's. It was funny because Stiles looked like he was scared but Scott and Jackson didn't, they looked at him and laughed at him. He said "Shut up.. It's not my fault that I might be a little scared of this movie…!" That only made them laugh at him more then they already were.

The movie had just ended it was only 11:00 pm, Stiles was trying to get to the T.V without tripping over anyone on the floor and he wasn't doing a good job of it. He tripped over Scott's arm and over my leg, he almost went into the T.V but he didn't. He turned it off and asked us all "What do you want to do now?" We all looked at him like *I don't know*. He went back to the couch and sat down by Angie again and she smiled when he kissed her on the head. Scott said "Well what are we going to do, because I am NOT going to bed at 11:00 on a Friday night?"

Angie said "Well I feel like dancing or something, I just want to listen to music but we all know that, that will lead to me dancing. Kori why don't you play music on your phone?" I got out my phone and went to You Tube "What song do you want to listen to and no Justin Bieber or One Direction?" I asked her knowing that if I didn't say that she would have told me a song by one of them and I don't really like either all that much. "Umm how about that song that goes Peace up A town that's a good song I just don't know that name of it." I knew the song that she was talking about she was talking about Yeah by Usher, that was a good song. So I typed in the song and just as it started to play Scott got up and started to rap the beginning of the song. He was better then I thought he would be but still not good by any means.

"Peace up! A-Town Down! Yeah, Ok! Lil' Jon! Usher uh, lets go! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeaah." Scott started but then stopped because he didn't know the rest. Angie started to go along with the words and I joined in, I almost knew the song better then Angie did. They were all staring at me with their mouths open wide open like that they were amazed at me. "What? Did I do something..?" I asked a little confused. "WOW I had NO idea that you could do that like at all…You were amazing, you knew all the words. I never knew you liked that kind of music. I thought that I was good just not at this song.. But that was great. Nice job Kori. "Scott said I smiled after he said that, I never knew that it was hard to do that I mean I thought that it was pretty easy. "Nice job Kori that was pretty sweet. I didn't think that you had it in you to do something like that. I mean you are just a petit, pretty, blonde girl. "Stiles said with amazement. Jackson looked at me and smiled and said" Nice job but can you do that to different songs also" "Like what I probably can its not that hard to do I mean honestly its easy." I said back not to just him but to everyone there.

Jackson said "Well fine if its that easy for you try to do it to the hardest song to go along with that I know of." I smiled at him and told Angie to do it with me, cause I knew that she could also do it almost as good as I could. They were all looking at us just waiting for one or both of us to fail at this because we all knew what song was going to play. The song Look At Me Now came on and I was ready and I could tell that Angie was also ready to show them our epicness. We started, went though the whole song, and finished in complete sync with the song. They looked at us, smiled, and clapped. Jackson came up to me kissed me o the cheek and whispered "Good job I thought that you could do it I just had to make sure." I smiled back at him and we went back over and sat down the floor, as did Angie and Stiles.

"Why don't we start another movie cause then if people want they can fall asleep or if they don't want to they don't have to." Angie said. "Good idea Angie what should we watch though. You can pick since you probably stay up the whole movie unlike probably most of us." Stiles said back to Angie. "We should watch Ice Age the Melt Down, that's like one of my favorite movies ever. But first I am going to go change out of these clothes and into something a little more comfortable." Angie answered with enthusiasm and got up to change and me and Allison followed her up the stairs.

We came back down and the guys all had their shirts off and shorts on. All the guys looked pretty nice with their shirts off, I mean Jackson had the best body but Scott and Stiles were not far behind him. We all got comfortable again except this time Jackson and me were on one couch and Scott and Allison were on the other. The only reason why just Stiles and Angie were on one last time was because all of our stuff was on it and none of us wanted to move it. The movie was barely started and I was almost falling asleep against Jackson's nice warm body. The last thing I remember hearing was Scott telling Jackson not to try anything with me while I was trying to sleep.

*Scott's PoV*

Kori and Angie were asleep which was a good thing because the movie had just ended and I heard Derek talking to someone I don't know who but her was for sure talking to someone outside. I wasn't sure how close he was to the house but not that close that I had to tell Stiles, Jackson or Allison, but just because I didn't have to didn't mean I wasn't going to. I looked around and saw that they were all still awake or at least somewhat awake. I whispered to Stiles and Jackson and I knew that Allison could hear me since she was right next to me. "Guys I hear Derek, he isn't super close but close enough that I can hear clearly and he's talking to someone else also but I cant tell who and he hasn't the other person's name yet." I said quietly so I didn't wake up my sister or Angie. Jackson looked at me with worried eyes but said nothing. "Well that's not good. What are they talking about.. Or who are they talking about..?.." Stiles said. "They are talking about someone and I think it's my sister.. Just by what they are saying." I said worriedly. "Well how do you know if they haven't said her name yet?" Jackson asked me. "They are saying that he being Derek saw her at her house and had to leave when her stupid older brother came outside.." I said, just realizing that I didn't tell them that until now. "What do you mean talking to her before and her brother came out? He didn't do anything to her did he?" Jackson asked sounding concerned. " No he didn't do anything but talk to her. But she was acting and smiling like she thought that he was cute.. After he left tour house." I said. God did that sound weird me talking about Derek being … cute, that was weird.

"Oh okay good at least he didn't touch her or anything. Good thing you got out there when you did Scott." Allison said. To be honest I thought that she was asleep because she wasn't saying anything. "Ya good timing Scott. Well do you think that they will try to come here?" Jackson asked. "No I don't think so because I think he knows who's all over here and there are more of us then of him and we call always call your dad Stiles if we need to, or Allison's dad if it were either Kori getting hurt or calling Chris I would pick calling Chris." I said Well now I was tired and they weren't there anymore so now I could calm down for now. "Well good night. I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep while I can because they aren't there anymore." I said. They all said night and I think that they all went to sleep, but I think that Jackson was holding Kori, which was fine. I just never ever want to see what I saw earlier again. At least Jackson was being protective of her, and watching her. Making sure that she was okay. I looked over at them and they were cute couple, I mean Jackson had his around her waist and was rubbing her hand with the pad of his thumb, and they were both smiling. My sister looked very happy. If only Derek wouldn't go and mess this up… I looked around the room and smiled, I had a good group of friends. I kissed Allison on the top of the head and finally went to sleep my self.


	4. Chapter 4 I Love You

_**Chapter 4**_

*Kori's PoV*

I had just woken up, Jackson was the only other one awake. I looked at him and smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled after I kissed him and pulled me closer to him. I turned around to face him better and said " I love you" He smiled after I said that and he said "I love you too Kori McCall and no matter what anyone says." That made me smile, he had never said that he loved me I mean Ya I've said it to him before but he never said it back. He smiled at me again and kissed me on the lips. I rested my head on his chest since I was now laying kind of on top of him.

Allison woke up and we both knew because we heard a soft girly voice say "Ahh!". Jackson looked down at me and I turned my head but my head was still on his chest. I looked at Allison and she was smiling, "What?" I asked her even though I already knew she was going to say us. "You guys are soo cute together, Scott probably wouldn't agree with me but I don't care. He just doesn't want you to date anyone because you're his sister and his little sister at that, he's just being protective of you I think that it's kinda cute how much he cares about you." Allison said. It made me laugh because she was right about the Scott thing, but it made me feel good that she thought that we made a cute couple. I was smiling, I looked at Jackson who rolled his eyes, he kissed me again and whispered I love you so much! You know that right?" I nodded my head yes and Allison said "Ahhh" again.

Scott woke up next and looked at Allison and kissed her cheek and then he looked at Jackson and I. "Well did you listen to me last night Jackson?" He said and I laughed and Scott looked at like *What? What happened?*. "Yes I listened to you, I'm not that much of a douche' that I would do that to someone that I love when they were asleep." Jackson looked at me grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. Scott and Allison looked at each other like *WHAT! Since when did he tell her that?*. Allison said " Ohhh that is so cute Jackson, we all knew that you loved her but you just weren't ready to tell her that you did.." Scott looked at Jackson like either he was happy that he said it or he was really mad that he said that to me. "Good job Jackson. I know you do, just by the way that you look at her and how you act when she's around. A lot like I do when Allison is around." Scott said to us.

Stiles and Angie woke up at the same time and Angie said "What? What did we miss?" "Nothing I will tell you later. I promise I will." I said to her and Stiles since I knew that he would want to know. Angie and Stiles both nodded their heads and I got up to get ready for the day. Jackson followed me up the stairs, Scott looked at us and said "If what happened last night happens again I will punch you Jackson." I stopped on the stairs and looked him and said "Don't worry. I'm just going to shower and get dressed and ready and stuff… By myself don't worry Scott nothing will happen you should trust Jackson more then you do.." Scott nodded and got up and left the room to do something I don't know what though probably pee.

I got in the bathroom and was just about to start taking off my clothes to get in the shower when I heard someone knock on the bathroom door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me Jackson." He said. "You already know that nothing is going to happen so why are you asking?" I replied. "No I know nothing is going to happen. I have to pee and all the other bathrooms have people on them. Could you please let me in I really I have to pee. I promise I wont try anything." Jackson said sounding sincere. "Fine but I'm going to get in the shower first then when you hear the water on you can come in." I said. "Okay. Just hurry up." He said.

I got undressed and put my clothes in the corner of the bathroom and stepped in the shower and turned it on. I heard Jackson walk in and lock the door behind him. Then I heard Scott trying to get into the bathroom because he must have seen or heard Jackson come into the bathroom while I was in the shower. Soon Scott was yelling through the door "Jackson? What are you doing in there? You said nothing would happen. Why are you in there when she's in the shower?" I started to laugh and stuck my head out of the shower curtain and waved for Jackson to come over to the shower and told him "Get your hair and chest and arms wet. Ill say your name all weird and breathy. You do the same type of thing with my name. Okay." Jackson stuck his head and chest and arms into the shower, and said his name a few times and he did the same. Then he got out and unlocked the door and I assumed was smiling. Scott almost fell into the room when he opened the door.

*Jackson's PoV*

I unlocked the door and Scott almost fell into the bathroom but I caught him. He looked at me like he was going to kill me , literally kill me. I shut the door and walked down stairs and looked at Stiles and smiled and said 'Well that was fun!" He looked at me like he was going to be sick. I heard the water turn off up stairs and Kori yelled out the door "Jackson could you get me my clothes from Stiles room in my bag?" I got up and was about to walk up the stairs when Scott yelled "No I got it. He's not going in their again." I smiled and laughed and I heard Kori also laugh up stairs. When Scott went to give it to her, he wasn't even looking at her he was looking at the ground or his feet. Which I guess was good I mean she was his sister.

She came down the stairs and God did she look HOT. She was wearing some tight little short jean skirt, a tank top with 4 buttons going up it to the top and the top one was unlocked, and heels. She looked at me and smiled. She came over to me and sat down on my lap and told me you should really get dressed too. I mean right now I look better then you, I mean Scott and Stiles are even dressed and your not." I smiled back at her and picked her up off my lap and put her on the couch, God was she light.

I went upstairs and put on my light ripped jeans and a tight white affliction shirt that showed off my muscles. I walked down stairs and Kori looked at me and said "Nice, you look cute today." Scott looked at me like something was wrong and I think I knew what. Kori got up and walked to the front door like she was going to leave. "What are you doing Kori?" I asked her. "Oh I was wondering of you could take me home I have something that I need to do there?" She said back to me. "Oh sure what ever." I said. Scott looked at me like no you cant.

We got out to the car and Kori said "I'll tell Scott that the shower thing was fake later tonight." I nodded at her. I was just about to pull onto their street when I saw Derek's car there right in front of her house. I got my phone out and texted Scott.

**Convo Scott M Jackson W**

Derek is outside your house.. Probably waiting for Kori to get there! What should I do? ~W

Oh no.. Crap this isn't good. Well take her home but don't leave her just stay there no matter what she tells you, and if she tells you to leave, leave but don't really leave just stay around the house go in the back and I'll get there as soon as I can. Don't let her talk to him just make sure that she gets in the house. ~M

I read the message from Scott and hopped that he would get there soon and fast, because if it came to I a fight between Derek and I, I wouldn't stand a chance. I mean I'm strong but not that strong and even McCall can beat me, and he's not even an Alpha he's a beta.

Ya okay just hurry! ~W

We pulled into her drive way and I parked the car and got her stuff out of the back and walked her into the house, I don't even think she saw them since they were on the other side of the street but looking at her house and mainly at her and me.

*Derek's PoV*

Wow she was hot, I mean I always thought that she was cute but now I think she's hot.

WTF why is Jackson walking her in the house. I swear if he does anything to her I will kill him. I heard him telling her that he was going to stay there for a while just until Scott got home from Stiles house.

She just said okay and listened to music I could her them but mainly her.

I heard a voice behind me I knew it but not good enough to put a name to the voice so I knew that it wasn't Scott, Allison, or Stiles. The person said "Derek, what are you doing here. You know you shouldn't be doing this." I turned around to see that the person was….


	5. Chapter 5 Laughing

_**Chapter 5**_

*Derek's PoV*

I turned around to see Chris Argent standing there with a gun pointed at me. He had some other people with him I assumed that they were hunters but I didn't know them. "What shouldn't I be doing?" I asked Chris. "You know what you are doing is wrong. You know that if you hurt her in anyway you will have a large number of people on your ass about." Chris said to me. "I haven't done anything but talk to her. I haven't even touched her yet…at all so you can leave don't worry she will be fine." I said to Chris. He walked up to me and whispered "Yet should be not at all." I looked at him and he walked away and got into his car.

I already knew that they weren't going to leave until I did, so I left. I looked behind me and they were still following me, "Wow they really don't trust me do they." I said to myself. Just as I was about to turn out of the area of the house I saw Stiles, Scott, and Allison all drive by and Scott looked at me I could hear him sigh from inside my car.

They finally left my trail as I turned to go down the road going into the woods, even though I knew that they would be back making sure that I didn't go back to Kori's house. But I wouldn't because I don't want her to be afraid of me so I'll keep my distance for now…

I got into my house and I got four simultaneous texts. They were from Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Jackson. They all said the same thing also. They said:

**Convo: Scott M Stiles S Jackson W Allison A Derek H**

Leave her alone she has nothing to do with any of this! ~S

Leave her alone she has nothing to do with any of this! ~M

Leave her alone she has nothing to do with any of this! ~ W

Leave her alone she has nothing to do with any of this! ~ A

What are you going to do Stiles if I don't? Tell your dad the Sheriff.. ~H

What are you going to do Scott fight me? Your just a beta I'm an alpha.. ~H

What are you going to do Jackson if I don't stay away from your girl? ~W

What are you going to do Allison? Are you going to tell your dad on me? ~ H

*Scott's PoV*

We left as soon as Angie left since she doesn't know what's going on either. She left and we also left.

When we got back to the house everything was fine. Kori was fine she was just sitting on the couch with her lap top playing music, Jackson was next to her on the couch watching something on TV but it was on mute so he was also listening to the music that Kori picked, and Derek was gone we saw him when we were on our way here he was leaving.

I sat down on the other side of Kori and she looked at me and said "I have something to tell you.." I looked at her with worried eyes and said "Okay, Kori what do you want to tell me?" She put her computer on Stiles lap who was sitting on the floor with Allison on the chair across from the couch. "So you know what happened earlier when I was in the shower today..?" She said and it made me cringe just to think about that again. "Yeah. Why?" I asked her. A little worried were this was going. "Well… That was all a fake.." She said her face was a little red though. "ARE YOU FRICKEN SREIOUS RIGHT NOW…? I thought that something really happened!" I said well more like yelled then said. I looked at Allison was laughing like crazy at me and then I looked at Stiles. His mouth was hanging open and then he said "Well thank God that was fake. Other wise I was going to have to burn my shower because of what I thought you 2 did in it…!"

Allison was laughing so hard that she almost fell out of her chair, but she caught herself when she put her foot down the floor. I looked at Kori and Jackson and they were laughing even harder then Allison was. "WOW you 2 are soo funny. Why would you fake something like that?" I said. "Because it was fun and funny. You freaked out when you thought that something happened and when you found out that nothing did happen. Apparently we aren't the only ones who thought that it was funny, HUH e Allison?" Kori said to me while she was trying to stop laughing even though it wasn't working well for her.

Kori took her computer back from Stiles and typed in a song on you tube to play. Hope fully it was one that we all liked. She plugged her computer into the stereo system so that it could play louder. The song Burn it to the Ground came on and we all started to sing along. So she picked a good song, we all started to laugh because Stiles tried to get up but he fell back down on the ground.

We had been listening to music for a while when Stiles and Allison left to go home. So the only ones left at the house were Kori, Jackson and I. Kori turned off the music and went and changed into some sweat pants and a tank top. She came back down stairs and asked "Do you guys want to watch a movie or something ?" I nodded and Jackson did the same. She picked out the movie, she picked out Hitch that was a good movie, we all liked it. She got one the couches, Jackson sat there by her, her head was on his lap. I got the chair I didn't mind since it was still facing the TV.

The movie started and within 15 minutes Kori was asleep on Jackson's lap. I looked over to him and he said " I have to pee, but I don't want to get up and wake her..!" I shook my head and told him "Just get up and put a pillow there and come back and move the pillow. She wont even wake up or if she does she'll go right back to sleep.

He got up and left and came right back and she didn't wake up once that I saw or knew. After the movie was over Jackson asked me "Can I just stay here I don't really feel like going home still tonight?" I looked at the clock and it was already 11:11 pm. I nodded my head yes and asked "Will you please bring her upstairs in bed so she can sleep there and you can stay in there with her and as long as nothing will happen." He looked at me and smiled and said "Don't worry I wont do anything. I'll just put her to sleep and lay next to her and go to sleep myself." With that he picked her up like it was nothing and left the blanket on her when he carried her up the stairs. I just stayed down stairs and I was going to all night because I had to listen if Derek comes back, I had to protect my sister.

I heard his put her down and walk out into the hallway and say "Don't worry. She'll be fine. Don't let this Derek thing worry you to much, she has more people on her side then Derek has on his side. Night Scott." With that he went into her room and shut the door not all the way though he left it open a crack, probably so I would be able to hear everything in there not even having to use my werewolf hearing.

I listened and Kori's heart beat was still the same as it was before, and Jackson's was slower so I knew that he was now also asleep. I got up and changed into basketball shorts and took off my shirt and went down stairs and laid on the couch and watched TV. I was going to try and stay up all night in case Derek came back, but it was already 3:00am now and he hadn't come back and I even ran around the area a little bit just to make sure that he wasn't more down the block or something. I thought that I hadn't heard anything or seen anything so I can probably go to sleep now at least for a couple hours until Kori wakes up and comes down here.

I left the TV on and laid down and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Only to be woken up by a strange worried noise coming out of Kori upstairs. I went upstairs to see what was going on and what I saw worried me greatly..!


	6. Chapter 6 Wolfs Bane

_**Chapter 6**_

*Kori's PoV*

I woke up to a cold sticky felling on my back and a cold breeze. I turned around so I could get up and look to see where the cold breeze was coming from , my window was open and in the screen there was a spiral cut or ripped into it. I knew that the window was closed because I had never opened it.

I got up and Jackson woke up and came and stood next to me and I looked in the mirror and moved my hair so that I could see my back better. Before I even could see my self I asked Jackson to look at it and he did. He looked at me like he was really worried about it or something.

I finally looked at my back in the mirror and there it was. A dark sticky substance that looked like blood and I had a slight cut in my back that I hadn't had before, I think that it was just a scratch. But that wasn't the part that worried me, the spiral shape was the same shape that the black sticky blood was in on my back. I knew that something was wrong just by the way that Jackson was looking at me.

I started to cough and the spiral on my back started to burn. Scott came running up the stairs and into my room when he heard me. He stopped when he entered the door way, he stopped and looked at the window screen and my back, he looked more worried then Jackson did. He looked at me and I could have sworn that his eyes turned a gold color for a second but when I looked back at him they were back to normal.

Scott came up to me and picked me up and brought me into the bathroom and got a wash cloth and started to wash it off, as soon as it was coming off my back felt better. Scott looked at it again and continued washing it off like he was really worried about it. It was all off and I looked at my back again and the scratch looked like a claw of something had done it. Jackson came down stairs and looked at Scott and I. They both went outside and told me to stay inside, which was fine with me I had to go shower and stuff. This time I wasn't going to scare by brother either so it worked just fine.

I walked down stairs after I was done getting ready, there was a note from Scott and Jackson. The note said:

Hey Kori, Jackson and I had to leave coach called and said he needed us a school, maybe practice or something. Shouldn't be long. ~Scott

Kori, Same as what your brother said but I Love You! Love Jackson 3

I read the note from them and smiled at what Jackson wrote, and sent him a text saying :

Love You Too!.

I put the note down and went to go do my hair. I went upstairs and there was a really pretty purple flower on my bed..! "Ahh he's so cute" I said to myself. I got my phone out again and sent him another text saying:

Thanks for the pretty flower Jackson! Love you 3 Kori

I went back down stairs and got a vase and put some water in it and got the flower in it and brought it back upstairs and out it on my dresser in my room. I went into the bathroom to do my hair.

*Scott's PoV*

Jackson came down stairs and I gave him that *We-need-to-talk look. He got the idea and Kori went upstairs to shower and all those other things that girls do every morning.

We went outside and he said "What was that on Kori's back? I mean yeah I know that the spiral is Derek's family symbol but what was the black stuff all over her back? Do you think that the scratch was from Derek?" I looked at him and listened to make sure that the water was running, cause then I knew that Kori was in the shower and wouldn't hear any of this. "The stuff all over her back was blood I could smell it but how it looked like it did, I don't know. Ya the spiral is Derek's family symbol that's why it freaked me out so much. The scratch had to have been from Derek, cause that looked like a claw did it. Not like a cat claw more like a dog claw but sharper and thinner." I said to him.

"We need to tell Allison and Stiles, maybe even Allison's dad." I said. "Okay. Yeah we do but we need to tell Kori that we are leaving and come up with a good excuse as to why we just had to leave." Jackson said. It was true we did need to let her know and come up with a reason why we had to leave. "Why don't we just write her a note telling her that we left and why?" Jackson said. " Ya sure that should work." I said. WOW. How did I not think of that. Oh well no one will know that I didn't think of that…!

We went inside and I wrote the note. The note said:

Hey Kori, Jackson and I had to leave coach called and said he needed us a school, maybe practice or something. Shouldn't be long. ~Scott

Kori, Same as what your brother said but I Love You! Love Jackson 3

Jackson had the idea of where we were going to but he will never know that either..! He also had to add his little part of the note.

We left and we took Jackson's Porsche, it was the nicest car I had ever been in. Sure I had been in Derek's car before I mean his was nice to but Jackson's was way nicer. I also didn't hate Jackson at the moment like I did Derek. I called Stiles to meet us Allison's house so that we could talk to Allison, Stiles, and her dad Chris. I didn't tell anything to Stiles over the phone though. I also called Allison to tell her that we were coming and to tell her dad that we had to talk to him about something.

We had just gotten to her house when Jackson got a text from Kori. The text said:

Love You Too!

He read the text out loud because I told him to, even though honestly it was of no importance to me. We walked in the house and Chris was sitting at the table, but we had to wait for Stiles to get there.

Stiles got there like 5 minuets after we did. We all went into the kitchen and sat at the table with Chris. We explained what had been going on and when it started, pretty much everything that had happened that had to do with Derek. Jackson's phone was on the table and he got a text from Kori. He took his phone and opened it and read the message to everyone at the table. The message said:

Thanks for the pretty flower Jackson! Love you 3 Kori

He looked at us all and said "I never left her flowers..!" Chris said "Well do you think that it was Derek?" We all looked at him and nodded yes.

We had to get home to Kori and make sure that she was okay. So we left and told them all that we be over again at 10:00pm, so that we could talk again. We would have also then seen what the flowers looked like, and could tell the others.

We left and when we got home Angie was over at the house. That was a good thing because she would something to do when we left again. We walked in and Jackson went upstairs to tell Kori that he was leaving for the day. Also so that he could see the flowers that *he* sent her.

He came back down and said "The flower was purple and she didn't know what it was." Just by that description I knew what it was. The flower was wolfs bane. Something that made werewolves very weak.

We knew that Stiles was going to come here and pick me up and we all meet at Allison's house again and talk. We were probably going to end up staying the night there so I was just told Kori that I was staying the night at Stiles place tonight.

But when I when upstairs they were talking about seeing someone. I walked into her room and it made me a little sick. I now knew why he gave her that…He wouldn't be as strong but either would I. And since he was alpha he would still be stronger then me.

I stayed in the hallway and listened to what they were talking about. They were talking about when Angie got there, there was someone outside of the house watching it…!


	7. Chapter 7 Protective

_**Chapter 7**_

*Scott's PoV*

I stayed in the hallway and then went into my room and still listened to them talking. I knew who they were talking about just by what they were saying. They were saying things like "black spiky hair, all black camero, really deep voice." Yes they were for sure talking about him.

I also heard them both say that he was one of the hottest guys that they had ever seen. But I wasn't going to tell anyone that they said that. I got a few things so that they would actually think that I was going to stay at Stiles for the night.

I went in the room again to tell them that Stiles was here and I was leaving, and that there was money for pizza if they wanted some.

I went outside and Stiles was there waiting for me to go. I got into the Jeep and he put it in drive and we left. I had to tell at least him what I heard Angie and Kori talking about. "When I was walking to tell Kori and Angie that I was leaving, I heard them talking about Derek Hale." I told him and he looked at me and pulled off to the side of the road. "What do you mean you heard them talking about Derek Hale?" He asked me in a serious tone. "Well I was walking to tell them that I was leaving and I heard them talking about him. Not using his name but I knew it was him by what they were saying." I said looking at Stiles. "Well that's good that they still don't know his name, but what were they saying that you knew it was him?" Stiles said to me.

"They were saying things like "Black spiky hair, all black camero, and really deep voice." " I said to him. "Well did they say anything else?" Stiles asked me. Well yes they did say 1 other thing but I really don't want to tell him that even though I probably should. "Well maybe 1 other thing…" I said looking at the floor of the car. "Well what else did they say about him?" Stiles asked me. "They both said that he was 1 of the hottest guys they have ever seen..!" I said well more like mumbled because it made me sick just thinking of it. "Are you serious..? Did they really say that..? Do you think that they meant it..? Wait till Jackson finds out about what Kori said about Derek.!" Stiles said all while looking out the front window of his car.

"Yes I'm serious. Yes they really said that. YES I think that they meant it..! I'm nervous for what Jackson is going to do when he finds out… if he finds out." I said back still not looking at Stiles but the floor of the car. "Well that's not good…! What do you mean if he finds out?" Stiles asked me now putting the Jeep back in drive and leaving the spot. "Well I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him." I said. "Well he should know since he's dating her.!" Stiles said and I knew he was right. "Well I don't want to tell him." I said. "Well then, I will tell him or them all." Stiles said. "Okay thanks." I said as we got to Allison's house.

*Kori's PoV*

Scott had just left and Angie and I were trying to decide on what to order. I wanted plain cheese but she wanted cheese and pepperoni. We finally agreed on half just cheese the other half cheese and pepperoni. Angie called to order in while I turned on the X-Box and Kinect. She got off the phone and walked over to me and said "The guy on the phone sounded HOT!" I looked at her and shook my head at her. "You have a boyfriend and so do I so we are off limits anyways." I told her and she rolled her eyes and said "Well a girl can look cant she even if she cant touch!." I sighed and mumbled "I guess."

We decided to play Dance Central 1, I was amazing at this game. Angie was good to, she could bet a lot of people like Stiles, Scott, Jackson but never me..! I picked Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascade, I was the only one who could even 4 star this song let alone 5 star the song. I danced the moves and 5 stared it. Angie picked her favorite song on the game Poker Face by Lady GaGa. She 5 stared that song and just as she got done there was a knock at the door. I went over to open it and I did, I gave the guy the money and got the food he walked down the stairs and I shut the door behind him. "Well was he hot?" Angie asked me as I went over to the couch. "Not really, he looked a little like Scott." I said to her. "I have to tell you something." Angie said to me. "What.?" I asked her. "I have a small crush on your brother….!" She said to me. "Oh ok I wont tell him don't worry." I said to her. "What? Your not mad at me?" Angie asked me. "Well I just don't know why so many people think that he's hot!" I said back to me. "Well I don't know I just know that I do and your brother is soooo sweet and nice. Also very protective of you and everyone else. It's cute how he is protective of you like he is." Angie said to me. "Well I mean yeah he's pretty nice but I don't know. People always tell me that!" I said.

"Tell you what?" Angie asked me. "That it's cute how he is so protective of me. But they also say that he is very protective of anyone that he cares about not just you but it's multiplied like 10 times when it comes to you..!" I said back to her. "Well that is true. It's nice to see that in a guy because then you know if he would be a good dad. Scott would be an amazing dad if you ask me or almost anyone really." Angie said. "Well I could see that do you think that Jackson would make a good dad?" I asked Angie. "Well yeah I do. I mean he is soo sweet, nice, and caring when it comes to you." Angie said. That was true he was very caring and protective of me when it came to a lot of things.

"Well I'm hungry so I'm gonna eat now." I said to Angie. "Yeah same here..!" She said back and we started to eat.

We had just gotten done eating and we went outside because we were bored inside and just felt like going outside. I was going to go turn on the radio in the garage so that we could listen to music. The song Best Love Song came on by T-Pain. I started to sing along as did Angie, we also started to dance since this was one of the best songs ever. The song had just ended and the really hot guy from before came walking by and clapped and walked into the yard smiled and said "Nice job. You both are pretty good dancers and you can sing along with notes." I smiled and said "Thanks!" Angie smiled blushed said "Thanks!" and asked him "Do you want to stay here with us for a little bit?" I rolled my eyes and thought to myself *Why would I super hot kinda older guy want to stay here with us? 2 high school girls.* He went up to her and said "Sure why not. I don't have anything else to do tonight. What should we do?" She smiled and blushed again like before.

"Well we could just get to know each other and listen to music. If that's fine with you?" I asked him. "Yeah sure that's fine." He said and we all went inside and sat down on the floor and I turned on the music. The song that I picked was I wont give up by Jason Mraz. "What's your name? This is Kori and I'm Angie." Angie said. "I'm Derek.. Derek Hale." "Cool name, I like it." I said to him. Wait I could flirt with him, I was already with someone and that someone is Jackson and he wouldn't want me to flirt with Derek.

*Jackson's PoV*

Scott and Stiles had just gotten to Allison's house so that we could all talk. They came and sat down at the table and Stiles said "I have to tell you all something. It's about Derek.." We all looked at him and he began "He was there across the street when Angie got to Kori's house and Kori and her were talking about him when Scott went to say that he was leaving.." We all looked at them with worried eyes. "Well what did they say?" I asked probably not wanting to know the answer. "They were talking about his black spiky hair, his all black 2012 camero, and his really deep voice. That's what Scott told me. They also said that he was 1 of the hottest guys that they have ever seen…..!" Stiles said. It made me soooo mad when he said that they thought that he was hot.

"Well that doesn't surprise me really. I mean have you seen Derek?" Allison asked. "Well I guess I would really hope not since you are all guys. But I mean when I first saw him I thought the same thing. I still think that he is hot. But I don't like his cause he's an ass-hole." Allison said turning a little red. "Are you serious you thought he was HOT and STILL do?" Scott and Chris said at the same time. "Well yeah I mean yeah I still do but don't worry" Allison said to them. Just then I got a text from Derek saying:

Your girlfriend is hot..! She's also a great singer and dancer! I wonder what else that pretty little mouth can do and what that little perfect flexible body can do?~ H

I read the text and then told the rest what he said. When I read it, it made me sick just thinking of what he was thinking of when he typed the part about her mouth and body. When I was done Scott yelled" WTF!.. What a freak thinking about those things.. We could get him in jail since she's underage. We just need more evidence of him doing something wrong. That's just gross..!." We all nodded our heads yes and then decided on who to send there to watch them. We all decided on Allison since she was a girl and it wouldn't be as weird for her to just show up at the house wanting to hang out.


	8. Chapter 8 Single Tear

_**Chapter 8**_

*Allison's PoV*

I had just gotten to Kori's house and Derek wasn't there.. Thank God he wasn't. I got out of my car and put my crossbow in the bushes were Scott told me to put it. I went up to the door and knocked, Kori answered. We walked into the house and I could hear Angie talking to someone but the person wasn't talking or if they were I couldn't them. I asked Kori "Who is over that Angie is talking to?" "Oh this really hot guy named Derek..!" She said. I felt sick just knowing that he was in the house with them when they were alone.

We walked upstairs and went into Kori's room and there he sat right next to Angie waiting for Kori to come and sit down next to him again. He looked at me and smiled, his smile was amazing.. No Allison you cant fall for this, you cant fall for him..! I smiled back at him, even though he knew who I was and I the same. "Kori who is this?" Derek asked. She smiled at me and motioned for me to come sit down next to her. "Derek this is Allison, Allison this is Derek." She said to me and him.

We all talked and we went down stairs and played Dance Central, Derek wouldn't stop staring at Kori when she was dancing. I looked at him and he had a sick little smile on his face. Then Angie and Kori were both dancing at the same time, he was now staring at them both but still more at Kori. I went up to dance by myself. I picked the song Just Dance by Lady GaGa. I had fun dancing I was good at it to, but I was worried about Kori and Angie. After I was done Kori got up and Derek "Would you please dance you haven't yet and I want to see you dance..?" He got up and smiled and said "Well I guess sorry if I suck I've never played before." She smiled at him and said "That's okay.! Sorry if I do amazing… hope you aren't a sore loser." He laughed and picked a song at random. The song they picked was Sexy Chick…how ironic that they picked that song.

They were dancing and Derek wasn't doing that bad either. Kori was still better, but she could beat anyone at this game. The song had ended and Derek picked Kori up and hugged her. Wow he barely knew her and was doing that..! She got a huge smile on her face too when he did it. She hugged my back and said "Nice dancing, but I still beat you! But I have never lost a game of this to anyone!" He put her back down and she came and sat by me and smiled at me.

"Well nice job Derek." Angie and I both said. "Thanks well I guess I should go." He said and I was relieved that he did. "Wait we should exchange number first so that we can still talk and stuff..!" Kori said. "Yeah that's a great idea. Here's my number (346)-241-1503. What's yours Kori, Angie." He said as they both entered it in their phones. "Mine is (346) 241-5958." Kori said and he entered it in his phone with a smile. "Mine is (346)-241-6969." Angie said with a smile. "Nice number Angie, did you pick that or not." Derek said. "Yeah I did I thought it would funny and it is!" Angie said.

"Well I'm gonna go now! Bye Kori, Angie, and Allison." He yelled as he walked out of the door. I was so happy that he was finally gone. "Well he is extremely hot!" Angie said to us. "Yeah I guess." I said and I wasn't lying either I thought that he was hot but I would never date him because I know what he is and what he wants. "Yeah he was!" Kori said. "He liked you he was watching you all night Kori!" Angie said. I thought if only she knew the whole thing. "Really do you think so?" Kori said. "Yeah." Angie said. "Well oh well I already have a boyfriend who loves me and has told me. I'm not going to dump him because another really hot strong older guy likes me." Kori said. That made me make a sigh of relief when she said that.

It was about 1:00am now Derek had been gone for a few hours and we had been playing Dance Central and Guitar Hero for a while now. We had decided that we were just going to watch a movie and go to sleep. We put in the movie Hall Pass and Kori was asleep within the first 30 minuets of the movie. I called Scott to tell him what happened because Angie was also asleep now.

**Convo Allison A Scott M**

**Hey Scott they are both asleep now. ~A**

**Well that's good! How did everything go when you got there? ~M**

**Well Derek was here when I got here but he didn't do anything to hurt her so shes still fine ~A**

**Are you fucking kidding me now. So did he touch her at all? ~M**

**No I'm serious. He picked her up and hugged her and she hugged him back. He was watching her all night though. When she was dancing his eyes never came off her ass or her boobs. ~A**

**Well at least she's okay. What a freak. What a perv. Do you think that she likes him? Even though I really don't want to know the answer but I need to know. ~M**

**Yeah. IKR. Yeah she likes him she said so herself and you could tell that he likes her to. She knows that he does. But she said that it wasn't going to change anything. She has Jackson and she loved him and he loved her. She wasn't going to leave just because a older hot strong guy liked her..! ~A**

**Well that's good Jackson will like hearing that. Well I'm gonna go. I'm the only one awake here and I'm tired. Good Night I Love You! ~M**

**Yeah I bet he will. Okay. Same here. Good Night I love You Too! ~A**

**I hung up the phone and went to sleep myself. **

*Derek's PoV*

*Wow she was super hot and nice to! She was shy but yet confident. Angie wasn't bad either and she was almost all over me. Way more then Kori was. Allison showed up and she's also not bad either. She's tied with Angie. Even though I already know that she will never do anything with me ever. I can tell though that she thinks that I'm hot! *I thought to myself.

I got to my car and looked at her number and smiled, I already almost it memorized.

I turned on my car and the song that was playing was I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat. It was true I already missed her bright almost electric Blue eyes. I had barely been away from her, and I wanted her back right now. Was I really thinking this. The last time I thought this about someone she stabbed me in the back and killed my whole family.

A single tear fell down my face as I thought of the call I got at school telling me what had happened, and how I had to comfort my little sister Laura. Was I really doing this now. Now I am all alone because my sister died and my I killed my uncle trying to save myself when I was really hurting myself. Because now I was all alone, at least before I had the teens Scott. Stiles, sometimes Jackson there to talk to and to listen to. I had a meaning in life. It was trying to save Scott and Stiles from the Alpha and trying to teach Scott how to work his now powers, and not kill anyone. Now those same people are against me, all of them and more.

The only thing I have left is her, and they are trying to change that also….

I hope that she doesn't tell anyone about me, cause then they will tell to stay away from me and I cant have that happen. I need her and she needs me…..


	9. Chapter 9 Heart

_**Chapter 9**_

_***Kori's PoV***_

_**I woke up to Scott walking into the house. I got my phone off the ground next to the couch, looked at the time it was already noon and Angie and Allison were still asleep also. I looked at Scott and he came over by me and told "Kori, move your feet so I can sit down." I moved my feet and he sat down and I moved them right back were they were. "This is something couples do…" Scott said to me. "Yeah well I don't care, you're my brother you can have my feet on my lap if you want to sit there." I said to him and he laughed. "I don't care I was just telling you. People do that all the time. Angie has done this to me and I've seen you do this to Stiles. Just thought that I would tell you..!" Scott said to me, it was true I had done this to Stiles and I had seen Angie do it to Scott also. **_

_**Scott got the remote and turned it on and Supernatural was on. I was ready to beg him to leave it on the channel but I didn't have to. "Kori is this ok?" Scott asked me. "Duh. I love this show. Sam and Dean are soooo HOT!" I said. " Ok good." Scott said. "Do you like this show..? Do you think that Sam and Dean are Hot too? " I asked him smiling. "Yeah I don't mind this show. No I don't think that. But the girls on it are pretty hot though." He said. " Oh I see.." I said. "Do you know what this one is about, Kori?" He asked me. "Yes, I do." I said. "Well can you tell me then..?" He asked me. "It's called Heart. Sam and Dean are investigating these werewolf attacks, and they find this girl who they think is in danger. So Sam stays with her to make sure that she is safe while Dean goes out to investigate. Then they find out that it was" I said. Scott cut me off. "Don't tell me who it is..!" Scott said to me and it made me laugh. **_

_**It was at the part when Dean left Sam and Madison alone. When Dean walked out of the room and fist pumped as to wish Sam good luck Scott laughed and said "That was funny. I've done that with Stiles before..!" That made me laugh cause I had done the same thing to Angie before. Then when they started to make out and stuff Scott and I yelled "EWWWWW.." and moved our hands to cover each other eyes and almost hit each others face. Scott commented on Madison and said "Good choice Sam. She is HOT..!" It made me laugh so I had to say "Good choice Madison. He is HOT, but yet again they both are…!" Scott looked at me and rolled his eyes. I was surprised Angie and Allison were still asleep. **_

_**When Madison told Sam that he had to kill her, it made me sad. When Dean took the gun from Sam, Scott and I both said "Deans a good big brother." I was really sad by now. Scott looked at me rolled his eyes. When they were in the kitchen and Sam was crying I started to cry a little bit but not much. Scott gave me a Kleenex and told me "It's just a show." I mumbled "Shut Up!" at him. When Sam left and Dean cried it made me cry harder and Scott even looked a little sad also. Then out of no where Angie and Allison sat up tears streaming down their cheeks. Angie said "OMG that is soooo sad. Dean is the best big brother ever….! Sam was crying and he looked so sad yet hot and then Dean shed a tear and it just broke my heart even more. They both look so hot and sad when they cry..!" Allison and I both said "IKR I was just thinking the same thing." Scott looked at us like we were all crazy. "How come when guys cry they look soooo hot and when girls cry we look so ugly." Allison said. I nodded my head in agreement with her as did Angie. **_

"_**Well it makes guys feel bad when girls cry so they don't need to look hot. They look hot every other time though so." Scott said and we all went over to him and hugged him and Allison kissed him on the cheek. "Why do think that guys look hot when they cry?" Scott asked us. "Well because guys don't cry and when they do they must be really sad." Angie said. " They also don't show much emotion either so when they do it makes them all the more hot." I said. "Plus when they are crying for someone else it means that they really love and care about that person. Even if it is their brother. Sam and Dean have the best relationship ever. When something happened to one of them it tears the other apart." Allison said. **_

_**Scott nodded his head and rolled his eyes and got up and went upstairs after he said by to Angie and Allison cause they both said that they had to get home. I got up and they left. **_

_**I went and got ready not that I was doing anything today anyways. **_

_**I came down stairs and Scott was on my computer "Why don't you use yours?" I asked him. "Because mom took it from me when I got grounded 3 weeks ago remember." He said. "Oh yeah" I said. **_

_**He got grounded because he wasn't going to work and had to keep asking her and me for money. "Well what are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing much trying to find something that I have to find." He said. "Oh ok." I said. "Well I'm going to go run for a little bit." I said and left to go running in the woods on this little trail thing.**_

_***Scott's PoV***_

_**I got upstairs and I thought to myself *so far today is going great. No Derek. Just my sister, my girlfriend and 1 of my best friends. Lets hope that it stays that way..***_

_**I went back down stairs and went onto Kori's computer. I knew her password because of what the hint was. The hint was FAV SHOW? I didn't know it before but I did now. It was Supernatural. **_

_**I got onto the computer I heard the shower start upstairs and I looked for something that I could put wolfs bane on or in. I needed more then 1 also, I needed one for Kori, Allison, Angie. I found three different necklaces that would work perfectly for what I needed. I needed something that I could put something in and then make sure that it wouldn't open again. **_

_**I found them on and they were $30.00 a piece but I wasn't paying for all of them anyway and I had $30.00 surprisingly. I was buying one for Allison, Stiles was buying one for Angie and Jackson was buying one for Kori. **_

_**Kori came down and told me that she was going to go running, so it was perfect time to get them all over here to get them. I called them all and they all said that they would be here soon. But I didn't call Angie cause she didn't know what was going on.**_

_**They all got here in like 10 minuets. I showed the necklaces to them and they all liked them, so that was good. They all had a choice of a stone on it so we all picked the other persons birth stone. Allison's was a pearl and so was Kori's since they were both born in June. Angie's was a ruby since she was born in July. We had ordered them and it said they that we would have them by next week. Which was good since they were getting them for their anniversary. They were all around the same time so we were just going to go out to dinner and then give them to them. **_

_***Kori's PoV***_

_**I had been running for a while but I hadn't ran in a few days, so I had to run. I was on the trail in the woods, I had never gone this far back on the trail before. I was in the middle of the woods and I thought that I heard something, but when I stopped and looked around I didn't see anyone or anything so I thought that I was fine to keep going. **_

_**When I looked down at the ground I thought that I saw car tracks but then I thought no it was just something else. The trail ended so I got off the trail and just ran through the woods. I turned up my I-Pod the song Never Told You came on I loved that song so much. I thought that I heard something again so I paused my music and stopped again and this time I yelled "Hello? Is anyone out there?" I waited for a few minutes. I didn't hear anything back though, so I played my music again and I saw something or someone out of the corner of my eye. I was starting to get freaked out by now. I knew that I shouldn't go over and look but I have to. I stopped my music. I have to find out what it is. I stopped and looked behind me at the tree and I swore that I saw something or someone standing there staring at me…I heard something run behind me! I turned around again, then I heard a branch snapping somewhere around me. I thought to myself *Maybe I wasn't alone in the woods after all…..**_


	10. Chapter 10 Running

_**Chapter 10**_

*Scott's PoV*

Kori's been gone for a while now, she never called or texted that she was going somewhere after. And she took mom's car so she wasn't on the way home. I thought to myself. Stiles was still here, he practically lived here and I did that same at his house. "Hey Stiles can you call Angie and ask if Kori is there?" I asked him. "Yeah. Sure dude." Stiles said.

**Convo: Angie A Stiles S**

Hey babe ~S

Hi babe ~A

Is Kori there? ~S

No. I called her to ask of she wanted to go Ice Age with me next week but she didn't answer. ~A

Oh. Okay. Sounds fun. Call me if you talk to her. ~S

Okay. Same to you. Love you! ~A

Love you too! Bye! ~S

BYE! ~A

"No she hasn't seen or talked to her since she left today." Stiles said to me. "Well okay. Maybe Jackson knows were she is." I said. "I'll text him and ask." I said

_Hey Jackson. Have you seen or talked to Kori today? ~S_

I sent the text and went over and sat down on the couch by Stiles. He looked at me and said "Scott. I'm sure she's fine." I looked at him and nodded my head and said "I'm sure your right, but with this whole Derek thing going on I'm just worried about her a lot more then before." "Yeah. I know you are but I don't think that he would want to hurt her yet or hopefully at all. He hasn't hurt her yet." He said. "Yeah I know, but still." I said.

My phone went off it was Jackson.

_Hey Scott. No I haven't seen her or talked to her yet. I tried to call her but she didn't answer. Why? ~J_

I read the message and replied:_Well she said that she was going out for a run like 3 hours ago and I haven't heard from again. And she goes running in the woods..! ~S _

I was trying to think of reasons that she wouldn't answer the phone and she was all right. 'She was still running and she didn't have her phone.' ' Her phone died and she was out doing something else.' I couldn't think of any other reasons that she would be answering. My phone went off again it was Jackson. _Ok well…. Do you think that Derek hurt her? Do you want me to go looking in the woods? ~J_

I read the text and replied. _Yeah sure. If she asks why you are out there tell her something like you are working out for Lacrosse. Thanks. ~J _I sent the text and tried to call Kori again and still no answer.

Stiles and I were watching The Big Bang Theory, we both loved that show. When we heard a knock at the door. I got up to answer the door, I opened it to find Allison there she looked concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked her. " Is Kori here?" she asked me. "Nope." I said "I tried calling Kori and she's not answering her phone. She worse then I am with her phone to. She always answers her phone." She said sounding worried. I didn't blame her, I was worried to. So were Jackson and Stiles. "Yeah. I know. I've been trying to call her to. She's out running in the woods and has been gone for like 3 hours now. I'm worried something happened to her that has to do with Derek." I said really fastly while hugging Allison trying to calm her down. She was Kori's best friend other then Angie. " I just-I-I hope she's okay." Allison said trying to calm down a little.

Just then all of our phones went off at the same time. We all looked at each other and looked at them. It was Jackson he was doing skype with all of us. We all answered and went and sat down on the floor.

**Convo: Stiels S Scott M Allison A Jackson W**

Hey Jackson.~ S M A

Hey Guys. Are all of you with each other? ~W

Maybe… ~M

Ok. Well what ever. I found Kori's phone. ~W

Well were was it? ~A

In the car, parked on the side of the trial in the woods. ~W

Okay…. Well that might be a good thing… Maybe. ~S

Yeah maybe. Hopefully. She's okay. ~W

Tell us if you find anything at all. At all. ~M

Ok. I will. Tell me if you hear from her. ~W

Ok Bye. ~MAS

BYE. ~W

"Well at least we know why she's not answering her phone." Stiles said trying to be optimistic. Yeah I know but still Derek is still out there and Kori is in the woods." I said. "Yeah…." Allison and Stiles both said at the same time. "Well now we can just sit here and wait for something to happen." I said, even though I didn't really want to but we had nothing else we could do.

*Derek's PoV*

I was walking around outside my house just bored with nothing to do, when all the sudden I heard a scream coming from deeper in the woods. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened for another scream or something to happen. I heard the same scream and just by hearing it twice I knew who it was and I had barley even talked to her. It was Kori, I ran deeper into the woods because I couldn't go any farther with my camero cause there were to many damn trees.

I had just left my house when I heard a gun shoot and another scream it was coming from Kori again.

When I heard the gun shot I picked tremendous speed, I ran as fast as I ever had before. I was dodging trees and jumping streams and other things trying to get to Kori. I was almost there I knew it because I could hear her clearer then before she wasn't really saying anything but her heart was racing. I two other voices there among her heart racing uncontrollably.

I knew both of the voices, the voices belonged to Jackson and Chris. 'Why were they in the woods. Why were they trying to get Kori. She never did anything. She wasn't a werewolf.' Those were all things that I thought to myself as I was still running. I stopped when I saw them both standing around her, she was on the ground on her knees. I didn't smell blood but that didn't mean anything. I hope that it meant that she was okay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. One thing that I do know is that whoever hurt her would pay greatly for what they did.

That would be one thing that Scott and I would agree on, he cares about her so much he would kill the person that hurt his little sister.

I had just found out that Kori was the younger one, Kori looks older then Scott does but whatever. They were looking around them and I went and tried to hide behind a tree so that they didn't see me.

My phone went off and it was Scott the message read :_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER. SHE'S FINE. GOOD THING TO! If anything happens to her and you have anything to do with it I wish you good luck! ~S_


	11. Chapter 11 Remember the Name

_**Chapter**** 11**_

*Derek's PoV*

I casually walked out from the trees and into where Chris, Jackson, and Kori could see me. "What are you doing out here Derek?" Kori asked me. She was now standing up next to Jackson. "I was just out in the woods when I heard a scream and I came as fast as I could." I said lying a little. "Well, how nice was that." Chris said. "What are you doing out in the woods, Kori?" I asked her. "I was running." She said.

"Well Kori, your brother is worried that something happened to you since you were gone for so long." Jackson said. "Okay. Bye Derek, Bye Chris." She said. "Bye Kori." We both said. "BYE." Jackson yelled at both of us as they were walking away, I assumed Kori probably told him to say bye.

"What were you really doing?" Chris asked me. "I was over by my house outside when I heard a scream from deeper in the woods behind my house. I came to see what was going on." I said. "It didn't have anything to do with it being Kori that screamed." He said. "Well I ran faster then I did before I knew it was her." I said. "Oh ok good to know the truth." He said. I was a little confused, what did they think that I was doing. "Okay. I'm going to go now. Bye." I said as I started walking away from Chris. He said nothing back to me.

I had just left and I looked at the text from Scott again and didn't reply to the message, cause I didn't think that he wanted me to I also had nothing to say to him. I got back to my house and got into my car and turned on the radio. That stupid Justin Bieber kid was on AGAIN. "What the hell? His songs are always on..!" I yelled inside my car and turned the station. That station was playing Pay Phone my Maroon 5. I kinda liked that song, so I left it there.

I got into town and got something to eat. I was a little hungry and why not I drove into town so I should do something. I went to subway and order my food and left again. Just as I was leaving I saw Kori and Scott walking out of their moms car. I walked past them and smiled at Kori and Scott, Kori smiled back and Scott glared at me. I got in my car and the song I Wont Give Up by Jason Mraz came on and it reminded me of what I'm doing right now, with Kori and how I'm not letting Scott make me leave.

I had just gotten to my house and I walked in and looked around the house. I don't know what I was even thinking I was going to find. There was nothing,…Nothing left of this house except memories.. Good and bad. The only thing that I knew was still there was a few photos that I had the day the house burnt down. I walked over to the spot where they were, I opened the box and the pictures were on the top cause that's all there was left on my past that others could find. There were pictures of me, Laura, parents, all of us. My family in general, really. There was one picture that was at the end of the pile, it was a picture of me holding Laura when she was a baby… The caption on the picture was: Big Brother, always loving and protective of his baby sister…

I read the caption of the picture "Too bad I failed at my job. I didn't protect her enough if I had she would still be here.." As I said that I silently let a few tears fall down my face. I heard something outside, I didn't know who or what it was though.

I put the pictures down in the box and closed the box and hide it again, tried my best to wipe the tears off my face. Got up and walked over to the door, as I was walking I whispered "I'm sorry I failed Laura..!" Not loud enough that the person on the other side of the door could hear if even if it was a werewolf.

I hadn't even opened the door and I knew who it was. It was Stiles. I opened the door and he looked shocked and scared. "What do you want Stiles?" I asked him. "Were you just crying..?" He asked with concern in his voice. "I asked you, What do you want Stiles?" I said again. "I'm not going to answer until you tell me if you were crying." He said in a stern voice, he really wanted to know. I wasn't going to tell him that I was though. "No I wasn't. Now what do you want?" I said in a deep intimidating voice. "Yeah sure you weren't, whatever Scott told me to come here and well he never really said why to come here…" He said. I shook my head and sighed at them. "Well do you want to come in or not cause I'm not standing here all night long. Sorry." I said.

"Sure, just don't kill me if I do something or say something. Cause you've made threats, Scott said that you would never kill me cause you don't want to be like your uncle and cause if you were going to you would have done it already. But I don't trust him or you. You scare the shit out of me, all the time even if you don't try to." He said. 'Scott was right I would never kill Stiles cause he had helped me and even saved me before but I was going to let him keep thinking what he was. "Good idea Stiles, don't listen to Scott. You are right this time around. You should be scared of me, I am bigger and stronger then you by a lot Stiles, I am also bigger and stronger then Scott so give him advice and think like you do." I said to him. 'Thanks. I'll take that as a complement coming from you." He said. It made me grin but I didn't let him know that.

The rest of the time that he was here was just awkward. He fell asleep in the chair so I went behind him and growled, he woke up right away and ran out of the house and into his jeep and left. I laughed soooo hard after he left.

I sat there and just thought for the rest of the night.

*A few days later*

*Kori's PoV*

It was a Friday and I got my car back tonight and I was going out to dinner with friends. I got home from School with Scott and my keys were on the table along with some money for me and Scott. We had planned since we Allison and Scott's, and Angie and Stiles, and mine and Jackson's anniversaries were all pretty close to the same time we would all just go out to dinner and stay the night somewhere tonight.

I had bought Jackson the perfect gift, I bought him tickets to go to a lacrosse game. All the girls bought the guys the same gift and we bought two so that we could all go with them. All the guys like lacrosse and they are all on the team just Stiles doesn't really play much.

Everyone was at our house ready to leave. We were talking 2 cars mine and Jackson's. Jackson's other car not the Porsche but his other one was what we were going to use when we were there. I had the other nicest car besides him so I was also driving. All of our things went into Jackson's car and we left.

We just left and Angie was saying that we should play music which I was fine with. I plugged in my I-Pod and the song Think I'm Fallin for You came on and we all started to sing along with our windows down. We couldn't hear any music from Jackson's car until the song Remember the Name came on we heard them turn it up we did the same. Scott must have been using his I-Pod to since it was the same song. I turned it down and Scott called Allison and put it on speaker as did she. They were all rapping along with it and we could hear them more then the song, we just laughed and listened to that.

We got there and parked, but left our stuff in the car while we went in and got our rooms. Jackson and I were sharing a room, Stiles and Angie were sharing a room and Scott and Allison were sharing a room. Scott didn't like the idea but everyone else did. I think he liked it for him just not for me and Jackson. We already knew that we were going to go swimming before we eat tonight.

We got our rooms and the guys brought the stuff up into the rooms that were all right next to each other. I ran into the room and my and Jackson raced for the bathroom to change in, but I beat him. I was just about to change when he knocked on the door and said "Kori, my swimsuit is in your bag remember." "Yeah, I remember." I said while getting my swimsuit on, it was really cute hot pink and black stripped bikini with the bottoms that tie on the sides. "Well… can I get it." He asked. "Yeah sure just come in." I said. He walked in the bathroom with just his boxers on. "What do you think?" I asked him. "Wow you look hot and you change really fast.!" He said. "Yeah well sorry." I said and walked out of the bathroom.

We walked out of the room and all the girls had on strip's. Allison's was light purple and black and Angie's was lime green and black. All the guys matched their girlfriends also. Scott was wearing just plan black shorts, Stiles was wearing lime green shorts, and Jackson was Gray and Black striped shorts. We walked down to the pool and put our things down. Scott and Jackson jumped into the pool right away, Allison followed after them, Angie and Stiles held hands and jumped in, it was cute.

I wanted to go down the water slide. Allison, Angie, and I went down. It was fun and the guys did the same thing. Allison's top came untied and she went over to Scott and asked " Will you please tie this?" Turning her back to him so he could tie it. "Sure." He said. He tied it way too loose. "Kori can you please tie it the right way?" She asked me. "Yeah." She came over to me and I tied it tight. "Thanks Kori." She said as she fell back in the water. "Why did you tie it that tight Kori?" Scott asked me. "Well because it has to be that tight so that it doesn't come untied again." I said. "Doesn't it hurt though.?" He asked me. "No. Maybe to you men but not to us." I said.

Angie laughed and said "Nice one Kori. That is true." Scott looked at me and came and picked me up. Jackson came over and said "It's my turn." He picked me up and put me on his shoulders. Scott and Stiles did the same and we played chicken until it was time to go back to get ready.

This was going to be interesting… I want to shower first but Jackson almost takes longer to do his hair then I do. Hope I get in there first. Either way, I'm not waiting to take a shower.


	12. Chapter 12 Wow

_**Chapter 12**_

*Derek's PoV*

I had tried to go over and see Kori to make sure that she was okay, after what had happened in the woods. But every time I went over there no one answered, I thought that maybe they were gone but then I saw their mom come home and they weren't with her. Maybe the teens had just gone by themselves some where. By teens I mean Scott, Allison. Stiles, Angie, Jackson, and Kori.

So I assumed that she fine since she was somewhere, not at home. I was still going to go over there when they got back just to make sure that she was, and it was a good excuse to see her again.

Chris had been following me around a lot lately. I don't really know why though, Kori was gone and I didn't know where to and I wasn't going to find them and totally creep her out, that would make her never want to talk to me again.

Speaking of Chris I'm surprised that he let Allison go with. She probably told them that she was going with just Kori and Angie not Scott and the rest. For a while Chris had thought that I was going to try and get with her and I probably could have if I wanted to. I had already had a Argent and it didn't end good for anyone really. I was with her, I thought that she loved me because I loved her or so I thought I did. She then burned my house and my family down around me. Even though I don't think that Allison has it in her to do something like that, she's to nice and not like the rest of her family.

Kori would never to do that because 1) she doesn't know about werewolves or anything, 2) her own brother is a werewolf and she loves him and would never want to kill or hurt him. I thought about telling Kori what Scott and I were but then I thought 'No I cant. She doesn't know me that well now and that will not make it better. That will also put her in more danger then she already is in just because of me talking to her and Scott being her brother.

I cant do that to her, not yet maybe never. I already care about her so much more then anyone knows. That night when I heard the gun shot and her screaming, it almost made me sick to think of anyone hurting her. She doesn't even know anything about what is going on, really no one does, not even me all the way but I will find out when I have to. Scott and the rest just think that I'm being sick for even talking to her because she's underage and other things. Well did they ever stop to think that I was also very much underage when I was 'with' Kate. I was only 16 and she was 24 years old, it was illegal for what we were doing, but me just talking to her is not against the law at all.

I don't want to do those things with Kori, I need to get to know her first, make her feel safe and comfortable around me. She doesn't yet, so I wont make her do anything that she doesn't want to do. When Kate was doing this with me, I was a 16 year old boy, it was the best thing that I thought could happen then. She was a older woman and she wanted me, a young stupid teen when most adults looked at me like I was a child still, she treated me like a adult all the time. Now I know why she was doing that to me. She wanted to use me for her own benefit not mine.

*Kori's PoV*

We were almost to the rooms and I was telling Jackson "I am taking a shower first. I don't care what you have to say about it." All the guys looked at him and said" "Don't argue. You wont win." I laughed and said "See. Take some advice from them. A guy will NEVER beat a girl in a argument.!" "But.." He started to say." "Nope." I said. "Well I'm not waiting either.., so what are we going to do?…" He said. Scott looked at me and shook his head furiously NOOOOO. "I never thought of that Scott." I said just to make him made. "Jackson, I have a great idea….. How about ….I take a shower first." I said smiling at him. Scott looked at me and mouthed 'thank you'. I giggled a little.

"Fine.. But can I at least change first so I'm not wet sitting in the room.?" He asked. "Sure, but wait till I get in the shower. Cause I'm already cold." I said. "Really this again…..!" Scott said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't worry Scott I wont try anything.." Jackson said. "You better not cause I will drown you later in the pool if I find out you did." He said.

We got to the rooms and all went our different ways, as walking in the rooms I heard Scott and Stiles say "Take a fast shower so I can get in there." It made me laugh. "What?" Jackson asked. "Oh just Scott and Stiles." I said waking into the bathroom and closing the door.

I started was almost done taking off my swimsuit when I heard a knock at the door. "I'm almost done." I said. "Okay. Good. I'm cold." Jackson said. I got in the shower and I yelled "Okay. I'm in you can come in now." He opened the door and said "Thanks." "No problem." I said back as I started to wash my hair. Your shampoo smells good, Kori." He said as he was trying to change into shorts. "Thanks." I said. I looked out of the curtain thinking that he was done changing now. "Jackson. I-WOW not expecting to see that." I said well more like yelled. I was just going to tell him that I loved him but he wasn't done changing. I mean its not like it's the first time I've seen him like that…!

"Sorry. I couldn't get the stupid string undone on my shorts." He mumbled. I looked out again this time he had shorts on, he was blushing a deep red. "I love you, Jackson." I said. He turned around to face me again. "I love you too Kori! I'm sorry about just before. You're the best by the way if I hadn't told you that." he said as he kissed my forehead then moving down to my lips. I smiled into the kiss. I was getting him all wet now cause my hair was wet and the shower curtain had moved a little so his rock hard abs and chest were wet and a little soapy from me. Even though I don't think that he minded. "Jackson..! Stop.. We cant… Maybe after dinner though." I said out of breath a little, while smiling and winking at him as he just looked at me. " Ok…fine…! You better keep your promise though." He said as he walked out of the bathroom. "I only said Maybe.!" I yelled to him as he shut the door.

He opened the door again. "What?" I said. I need to get this soap and water off of me." He said. I giggled a little. I heard a knock at the door. "Who do you think that is?" I asked. "Scott." He said. "Why is he coming?" I asked. "He needs to get his I-Pod. Allison wants to listen to music." He said. "Ohh. Is that why you need to get the soap and water off of you?" I asked. "Yeah." Okay. Turn on mine when you get the chance to." I told him.

"Here you go Scott." I heard Jackson say to Scott. "No. no text or call from him." He said also. Scott said something but I didn't know what. "Bye." I heard Jackson say as Scott left.

I was done in the shower, so I turned off the water. It was cold in the bathroom cause the door had been open almost the whole time I was in the shower. I stuck my head out from the shower curtain and tried to find a towel. The towels were on the other side of the room and I was cold and didn't want to go out that far for a towel. I thought about asking Jackson if he could get me one but I could do it myself. I stepped out of the shower the door was open kinda but I don't really care, its just Jackson. I had just stepped into the area of the room that you could see right into if the door was open at all.

I was just about to reach for a towel when I say Stiles walk by looking on that side of the room. "OH MY GOD! EWWW YUKKK!" I heard his scream. I knew why he was screaming. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I walked into the room where Stiles and Jackson were. Stiles face was bright red and Jackson was giggling to himself. "Jackson you can go shower now." I said. "Okay. Thanks." He said.

"Stiles..?' I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Yeah." He mumbled to me, face still red. "Lets not tell anyone what you saw and lets just act like nothing happened. We can still be friends. I've walked in on you and Angie. That was terrible." I said to him sitting down next to him. He looked at me, he looked sad and worried. "Okay. Thanks for being so cool about this, Kori. Yeah I know it was and I'm sorry for that." He said. I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Well I'm gonna go now." He said trying not to look at me. "Stiles. It's seriously fine. You weren't trying to look at me and you didn't know that was going to happen.

I'm not mad at you, I promise." I said making him look at me. "Okay. Thanks for understanding. Bye Kori." He said and walked out of the room. I walked back to the bed and sat down and started to look for my makeup and crap that I needed. Just then my phone went off. The text said_: Hey. The text was from… _


	13. Chapter 13 Flips

_**Chapter 13**_

*Kori's PoV*

My phone had just gone off, I looked at it the message was from Derek. It just said _Hi_, I thought to myself 'why would Derek be texting me?'. I replied back _hi. _Jackson had just turned off the shower I could hear it. I plugged my I-Pod into the radio in the room and started to play Tonight is the Night by Outasight. He came out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Why aren't you wearing the shorts you were before?" I asked. "Because I stepped on them and now they are all wet so… I'm not wearing them." He said smiling at me. "Oh." I said. "Why are you still in a towel?' He asked. 'Oh I was wasn't I.' I thought to myself. "Well I don't know because I have get ready and just picked a song to play." I said. "Oh ok." He said.

Jackson went back into the bathroom to put on some different shorts. I looked through my stuff and found a sports bra and really short shorts to wear while I was getting ready. Jackson came out right as I got the stuff out of my bag. "Wow you changed fast." I said. "Well I didn't have to try to find them." He said. It was true, he didn't. I put the sports bra on cause I could do that with the towel still up, but I couldn't the shorts. I went into the bathroom to put them on and I almost fell on my ass when I walked in.

"Aw shit!" I yelled. Jackson came to the door. "What?" He asked. "I almost fell on my ass, cause the floor was wet." I said shaking my head. "Oh about that…Sorry!" He said. I laughed a bit and shut the door. I opened it to see Jackson still standing outside of the door looking at me. "What.?" I asked. "Oh nothing.." He said. "Oh ok. I love you." I said. "Love you to.. Soo much!" He said picking me up and carrying me over to the bed. It was still so nice to hear him say 'I love you' back to me. He put me down on the bed and stated kissing me. I smiled into the kiss and then he randomly got up and started to sing along to the song. "What? What song is it?" I asked him. "Adelle." He said. "Wow I didn't know that I was dating a girl.!" I said to him. "hey that's not nice..! You like her I know you do." He said. "yeah I do, but I'm a girl." I said.

The song was over and more music was playing. "I better go get ready." I said. "yeah I have to do my hair but I'll wait for you to get something done." He said. I went over to look at my phone, I had a text it was from Derek. I read the text, it said _Are you okay from what had happened in the woods? _I replied to the message _Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking though. Well text you later. I pressed the send button. "Who was that?" Jackson asked. "Oh just this guy named Derek, don't worry he's nice. You should meet him sometime." I said. "He was the guy that came when he heard the scream in the woods that day." I said. "Oh yeah sure sounds fun. You better go get ready." He said. "Ok." I said._

_*Jackson's PoV*_

_Kori's phone went off and when I asked her who it was she said Derek. She now new knew he his name and was talking to him regularly. When she went into the bathroom to get ready I wished that she would have to left here phone in the main part of the room but she didn't, if she would have I could have sent him a message telling him to leave her alone on her phone._

_We had just gotten to diner, we were eating at Benihana's. We were going to give the gifts to the girls right after we got our drinks. The server had just come and got our drink orders. _

_I turned to Kori, gave her a little kiss on the forehead and got the box out of my coat pocket. I looked at her, she was smiling. I looked at the others, all the girls were smiling the guys were just watching us. _

_I opened the box and said "I love you Kori. Happy Anniversary babe!". She looked at me and smiled and said "Love you too Jackson! Happy Anniversary! Thanks! I love it." I smiled at her and kissed her again, but this time on the lips. "Can you put it on?" She asked. "Yeah of course." I said. I put it on her and Angie said "Oh My God! Its beautiful. Good choice Jackson." "Thanks. I picked that one because it's beautiful just like you!" I said, looking at Kori. She smiled and kissed me again. Angie and Allison both said "Awwwwww that's soooo sweet." I laughed and Kori giggled. Next it was Scott's turn to go. He turned to Allison, kissed her on the cheek and smiled. Allison giggled, all the girls were staring at them. Stiles and I were just hoping that it all worked. Before he opened the box Scott told Allison "Close your eyes I want you too see it on, not in the box." _

_He put it on her. I looked at Kori, she was smiling looking at Scott and Allison. Scott told Allison "Open your eyes." She did. She looked down and smiled, turned to Scott and kissed him and said "Thanks I love it. Almost as much as I love you!" That again made the girls go "Awwwwww how sweet." I rolled my eyes at them and looked at Scott. He looked really happy and not worried about anything, for once, he always looked worried and now more then ever with the whole Derek thing going on. "I love you too Allison! I'm glad you like it._

_It was now Stiles turn to go. We had all done something different to show it to them. Stiles looked at Angie, smiled and kissed her. She smiled back at him, kissed him back. "Look in your purse." He said to her. "Okay." she said. She looked in and she smiled. She pulled out a bear that was wearing it and on the bear it said 'I love you Angie.' She turned to us all smiling like crazy. Kori said "Wow! So guys do know how to be sweet and romantic if they want to!" Allison nodded her head in agreement. "Shut up!" Scott said. _

_All the girls looked at each other and smiled. 'What were they doing.' I thought to myself. Kori came up to kissed me softly and grabbed my hand. Angie and Allison did the same thing. 'There was something in her hand.' I thought to myself. She moved my hand onto the table as did the others. They all moved their hands away at the same time, to reveal the present they got for us. I looked down at my hand and really could not believe what I had gotten. I picked the tickets up out of my hand and looked at Kori. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KORI" I said to her. She smiled at me, I kissed her lightly. I looked at Scott and Stiles, they got the same thing. _

_We all looked at each other and said the game and seats. We were all next to each other. "Cool." Stiles said excitedly. "Sweet." Scott said. "Amazing! Love you Kori." I said. Angie said "Why cant you be like Jackson cause we never ever will get sick of hearing ' I love you.' Allison nodded. It made me and Kori laugh a little bit._

_We got done eating and went back to the hotel. We were all going back to the hotel. We just had to change and stuff first. I went into the bathroom cause I had to pee and then I could change there. Kori had to change in the room. _

_*Scott's PoV*_

_I knocked on Kori and Jackson's room door cause we were ready to go the pool again. Kori answered the door with her swim suit on but not all the way tied. "What?" she said holding her top in place cause it wasn't tied on the top yet. "Are you almost ready?" I asked. "I am but Jackson is complaining because his is cold. Just like mine. Can you please tie this before I move my hands and then it falls.?" She asked me. "Yeah sure, sounds like a good idea to me. We don't want that to happen." I said, as she turned around to have me tie it. She held her hair up, "Oww." She said. "What? I'm sorry I get in trouble if I don't tie it tight enough and if I do." I said. "No not you. The door just hit my ass." She said. "Oh ok. There you go." I said. _

_Jackson came to the door and we left to go to the pool again._

_We were there and Kori was the first one in the pool. Allison and Angie followed behind them. They all came up again waiting for us to get in the water. "I'll walk in." I said. "Nope." I heard from behind me. Jackson had pushed me into the water. I came back up from the water just in time to see Kori pushing Stiles in. She jumped in again after him. _

_We were just swimming and having a good time. Kori, Angie, and Allison were doing flips into the water. I got up and tried to do the same thing and fell on my face into the water, thank God it was deep water. Stiles looked at me and laughed "Fail. Even I could do better then that." He said getting out of the water to jump in. He did the same thing that I did. We all laughed at him. Jackson got up and tried to do a flip. He did better than Stiles and I. He fell on his back so he got farther then we did. "How the fuck do you guys do that?" He asked. "It's easy." Kori said. "I was in gymnastics' so…" Allison said. "We all were actually." Angie said. _

_I turned to face the window, when I saw a very familiar car coming into the parking lot. 'Ahh… Crap.' I thought to myself._


	14. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

I will not be updating for about a week cause I am going on a family trip. I should be updating tonight or next Tuesday when I get back. Thanks for reading my story it means a lot. Keep reviewing it. THANKS again.

~xoxo K.


	15. Chapter 15 Tired

_**Chapter 14**_

*Scott's PoV*

_**I was watching out the window and I now knew that it was in fact Derek. I saw him get out off his car. I looked at Jackson and tilted my head toward the window, so that he would look. He saw Derek and nodded his head. He did the same thing to Stiles. **_

_**He went over to Kori and picked her up and put her on the side of the pool. "What?" She asked. He didn't reply and I was wondering the same thing as her, what was he doing. He got out and picked her up again. "Jackson! Put me down! What are you doing.?!" She yelled softly at him. **_

_**Jackson looked at me and I now knew what he was doing, he was trying to get her out the pool area incase Derek came in. I looked at Allison and she knew what was going on and she got out off the pool and went and got towels for all of us. **_

"_**Jackson.. What are you doing.?" she said again to him. "We are all going to go watch a movie in your room since it's the biggest one." I said to her, answering for Jackson. "Oh, ok." She said. Jumping out of Jackson's arms almost falling over cause the ground was wet and so was she. She went over and got a towel for her and one for Jackson. **_

_**She wrapped it around her and she walked to the pool. "Are you guys coming with?" She asked Stiles and Angie. "Yeah, we are come on Angie." Stiles said "Ok." Angie said. Kori got back up and walked over to Jackson, well tried to anyway. **_

_**She was like 3 steps away from him and I was at the door already with Allison. She started falling over and no one was paying attention besides me. I saw her falling and I ran over to her and caught her. "Are you okay?!" I asked her, she looked a little scared. "Yeah, I'm fine how the hell did you get over here from the door so fast?" She asked me. "I ran. I saw you falling and no one else was watching so I came over." I said, it was kind of the truth. "Oh okay well thanks big brother. You really do watch our for your little sister that isn't more than a minute younger then you." she said to me. I laughed and so did Jackson. **_

"_**Well, Yeah I do it's my job. It would be even if you were older then me." I said. "Well good. I like it. That you would stand up for me just like I would hope Jackson and Stiles would do.?!" She said, looking at them. "Well duh..! And I would do the same thing for Angie and Allison also." Jackson said. "Good." She said. "Thanks Jackson." Allison said, smiling at him. "I would do the same for you Jackson but I don't think I would be much help." Angie said. **_

_**We all laughed at looked at Stiles. "Of course I would….. Same goes for all of you.." He said. They got out of the water and went over and got towels. We were all more dry and we went back up to our rooms to change and stuff then go over to Kori and Jackson's room.**_

_***Kori's PoV***_

_**Jackson and I had just changed into regular clothes, we just sat down on the bed and turned on the tv when we heard a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was since Jackson looked like he was about to fall asleep. He needed to wake the hell up, people were coming over to our room to watch a movie and talk and he was going to be asleep.**_

_**I went over to the door and opened it, it was so that they could come in. "Kori are you sure its fine if we all come over here?" Scott asked as he walked in. "Yeah. Why?" I said back. "Well it looks like Jackson's asleep." He said. "Well to fricken bad for him. He can get up, its only 10:20pm and he doesn't need to sleep right now." I said. "Okay…well how are you going to wake him up.?" Scott asked me.**_

"_**Well I know how." I said. Allison looked at me and shook her head. Just then we heard a knock on the door. "Can you get that Scott while I wake him up?" I said. "Yeah." He said back to me. **_

_**I climbed on the bed next to Jackson, and started running my hands up and down his shirtless torso. I then started kissing him and he woke up but didn't move. I heard Stiles in the back ground say "Lets wait here till we know she's done waking him up." Allison giggled. Angie said "I think Jackson and I should get to go to sleep if we want to." **_

"_**No it's fine. Lets just go in there already." I heard Scott say. "See its fine they are just kissing." Allison said. "Yeah, its not bad but I still don't really like it. I smiled and giggled into the kiss which made Jackson pull away. "Why cant I sleep.?" He asked me. "Well because you don't need to sleep, you need to stay awake with us." I said. Well I'll go to sleep to if Jackson wants to. I'll even sleep on the floor." Angie said. We all started laughing except Jackson and Angie. **_

"_**Sounds like a good idea to me, but you don't have to sleep on the floor I wont sleep under the covers then you can still sleep on a bed." Jackson said. I just rolled my eyes and got off the bed and stood up next to Scott. "Works for me. If Stiles and Kori don't mind." Angie said. "What ever. Your lose on what ever we do tonight." I said. They both nodded, they looked tired. "Just don't try anything Jackson.!" Stiles said. "Stiles I have a amazing girlfriend, and you're my friend of sorts so is Angie. So of course I wont try anything. I just want to go to sleep." Jackson said. "Ok." Stiles said. **_

_**They both left to go to Angie and Stiles room to sleep. "Well no that that's taken care of, lets do something." Scott said. "Like what?" I asked. "Well we could…." He said. "Could what." Stiles said. "I don't know…" he said.**_

"_**We could watch a movie." I suggested. "Sure." Allison said. Scott and Stiles just nodded their heads. "What movie?" Scott asked. "Lets go look downstairs and see what they have." I say seeming to be the only one thinking. "Good idea, Kori." Scott said. **_

_**We all got up and started walking down the hallway towards the elevator. I started to go down the stairs cause the elevator was talking to damn long. Soon I hear the others coming down behind me. **_

_**We got to the little movie thingy in the hotel we were at and started looking at movies to watch. I found the movie The Proposal staring Ryan Reynolds. "We should watch this..!" I said happily. "What makes it so special?" Stiles asked. "Well it's a good movie, its funny and it's a good cast. And Ryan Reynolds is REALLY hot!" I said. Scott looked at and just rolled his eyes. "He is really hot. That's a good movie." Allison said. "See… its not just me that thinks that he's hot." I said to Scott. **_

"_**Scott…! Can we please watch this movie..?" She asked him with her puppy dog eyes. We all knew that he could never say No to that. "Fine." He said. "Good! Thanks, I love you.." She said walking over to pay for it at the desk. "Thanks Scotty! I love you!" I said walking over to Allison. I saw Stiles looking at the movie laughing to himself about something. **_

_**We were all upstairs getting ready to watch it. None of us could figure out the stupid DVD player except Stiles. He got it all done and we were all laying down on the bed and the floor, then we realized that the lights were all still on. "SCOTTTTTT!" I said looking to my right on the bed. "What?." He said. "Can you be a great big brother and please turn off the lights for us.?" I asked. "Sure, but you have to do something for me then." He said, he was evil sometimes. "What is it this time?" I asked. **_

"_**When we get back home, you have to give me some money." He said. "Why.? For what.? How much.?" I asked him. "Because my phone cant use speaker phone anymore. Cause I dropped at Lacrosse in the locker rooms and Danny kicked it by accident. Like 30 dollars." He said not looking at me but his now broken phone. "I'll get the damn lights." Stiles said. He got up and walked over to the light switch and turned them off. "Thanks Stiles." I said. "Why did you do that?!" Scott asked. " Because its your damn fault that you dropped it and I want to watch the movie not wait." He said. "Oh. Ok." Scott said. **_

"_**Move up." He said to me. I did as he said. He took my pillow from me. "Fine, ill just use you as a pillow then." I said. "Whatever." He said Stiles laughed at him. In put my head on his shoulder and started to watch the movie, Allison had her head in his lap. Stiles was on the floor but moved up to the bed and laid down on the bottom of the bed. **_

_**Allison fell asleep on Scott's lap, but she was the only one. "Well I should go get Jackson." I said when the movie was over. Scott picked up Allison and carried her into their room and they went to sleep. Stiles went and got food from the little store thing down stairs so I went with his key to their room. **_

_**I was almost to their room, when I heard someone say my name behind me. But I don't know who it is.**_


	16. Chapter 16 I won't tell her everything

_**Chapter 15**_

*Kori's PoV*

I was walking in the hallway in the hotel when I heard someone say my name behind me… I didn't recognize the voice though. "Huh.?" I said to the person behind me, but when I turned around to see who was there no one was there. 'Well then… either I'm hearing things or someone said my name and didn't feel like saying anything else or being there so I knew who it was.' I thought to myself.

I got to the room, I went over to the bed Angie and Jackson were both a sleep, I didn't want to have to wake him but I had to. "Jackson…wake up…come back to our room, then you can go back to sleep." I whispered to him. He rolled over on his side to face me, squinting his eyes at me. "Come on lets go.., I'm tired to we can go right to sleep when we get in our room. Okay.?" I say.

He gets up off the bed and almost hits Angie in the process cause her arm was across the whole bed, but he didn't surprisingly.

We got back to the room and I changed into something that I could sleep in, which were knit shorts and a loose tank top. Jackson took of his shirt that he had put back on to go over to their room to sleep. I laid down and he did the same. I was on my side and he wrapped his arm around my waist, with the pad of his thumb rubbing a small circle on arm.

We were back home and it was nice to back home and away from the friends, I mean I love them all but eventually you just want your space and such things.

It was Monday, I was getting ready for school and Scott was still asleep. I was done taking a shower and doing my hair but not my makeup or getting dressed. I walked down the hallway on the way to the stairs, I had to wake up Scott cause I was already awake and he broke his alarm clock so that didn't work. "Scott! Wake your lazy ass up…! You have to get up for school." I said to him and turned on the light in his room and left the room.

I was done eating breakfast now and I was doing my makeup which looked like this: All I had to do was get dressed. This is what I choose to wear:

I went into Scotts room and it was dark again. I walked into the room farther and still nothing. I walked out of his room and into my room and he was sitting there on my bed looking worried. "What's wrong, Scott?" I asked. "I have something to ask you about the trip over the weekend." He said. "Ok well what is it?" I said. "Did anyone see you there that wasn't our group friends.? Did anything weird happen.?" He asked me looking at me with wide eyes. 'Why did he want to know these things..?' I thought to myself.

"No…, well there was this one thing but it was probably just me hearing things." I said to him, he looked at me with a confused look. "Like what..? What did you hear?" He said not taking his eyes off me. "Well when I was going to Jackson from Angie and Stiles room, I swore that I heard someone call my name from behind me. But when I turned around there was no one there." I said, still trying to figure that out myself.

"Well wasn't Stiles with you?" He asked. "No. He went to go get food from the little store thing down stairs there." I said. "Oh well, did you recognize the voice, was it someone that you knew?" He asked me. "Well, no actually no I didn't know the voice, so I have absolutely no idea who was talking to me at the hotel. But nothing else weird happened besides that. Soo…." I said.

"Well lets go Scott, we need to get to school." I said to him motioning for him to get out of my room so that we could leave. Stiles still drove him to school so that he could get a ride after lacrosse.

***(school is over.)

*Derek's PoV*

I was going to the high school to talk to Scott about something. But when I pulled into the parking lot, I saw her. I saw Kori getting over to her car, which I didn't know she had. I had figured that she wouldn't have a car since Scott didn't have a car but I guess I was wrong, maybe someone bought it for her.

I went past her in the parking lot she was one of the last cars in the parking lot, which was smart on her half then she wouldn't have to wait as long to get out of the parking lot. I hoped that she wouldn't see me drive by cause then she might think that I was watching her, when in reality I was here to talk to her brother.

She got into her car and turned on the radio and the song One More Night by Maroon 5 came on, she started singing along with the words. I had heard the song before but I don't know where I had. It wasn't a bad song, better then that One Direction crap that's always on the radio.

She put her car into gear and left the parking space, she didn't see me though at least I don't think that she did, I hope she didn't see me. She drove around to the front of the school and saw Scott just now getting out of the school, I drove behind cause I was waiting to talk to Scott. She stopped her car and yelled out to Scott, "Do you have lacrosse today.?" "No, can I get a ride, I cant find Stiles and I didn't bike here today.?" He yelled back to her. "Sure get in." she yelled.

As he was walking to the car he saw me and glared at me and got in. "Ahhhhh.. Crap…!" I said to myself. They drove away now, I did the same thing. 'Now I cant talk to Scott about the hunters and what they were doing.' I thought to myself as I neared the preserve. Just then my cell went off, I looked at it was from Scott.

_What did you want, Derek? ~Scott_

I read the message and was honestly surprised that I heard anything back from him after that. I cant just go over there and talk to him so he will have to come to me if he really wants to know.

_The hunters there's another one here…. He's not going to follow the code… be careful. Can we talk about this somewhere..? ~Derek_

I had barely sent the message and he was already getting back to me. 'God these kids can sure text fast, I thought that I was a fast texter, but I'm super slow compared to them.

_Who.? Who else is here.? Why aren't they going to follow the code? Why would you care I'm careful, you have a pack to look after, and I'm not in it. Fine but I get to pick the place.! ~Scott_

I read it and just shook my head at it. I mean I get the who and such, but really he doesn't get that I don't want him to get hurt, why else does he think that I keep trying to have him in my pack. One: because he's strong and knows how to fight and could be a good alpha cause he knows what has to get done. And two: I don't want him to get killed, the first ones they will go after are omega's and they are the easiest to kill cause they don't have a pack to protect them, I don't want that to happen to him. I've saved him a few times and he's don't the same for me.

_I'll tell you when we meet up. Where are we meeting? ~Derek_

_At Stiles, his dad is gone, and Angie is with Kori doing something not there so its safe for everyone especially Kori cause I still don't trust you, but I need to know what's going on with the hunters and what I have to protect the ones that I care about from. Meet me there in 10 minuets. ~Scott_

I still don't understand why he doesn't trust me, if I wanted to do something to her, I could have done it's already. I mean really she's not with someone all the time. She's alone, but I don't want to do that. I don't her to be afraid of me, I want to get to know her and her the same for me, before I just rush in and tell her everything… I'm not like that.

_Ok whatever. I will. ~Derek_

I got there and saw the jeep out front and knocked on the door and Scott answered it. I walked into the house and we sat down in the living room to talk. "Who is? What do they want? Why aren't they going to follow the code? Is it a Argent, or a different family?" Scott asked me.


	17. Authors Note 2

**Author's Note**

Hey all my readers, do you think I should continue Mystery Man, or should I stop it. I could always keep writing later on if it works out that way.

I just have a new better idea, I think and I don't know were this story is going. Or if you guys are still interested in what's going on it the story.

Comment what you think I should do or pm me with your thoughts about it!

Thanks again to my readers!

~K xoxo


	18. Authors Note 3

I've decided that I will just put this story on hold for now. I will putting up a new story this weekend though.

Hope I get good reviews for that story like I did for this one!

Thanks for reading this. Hope you enjoy my new story, and when I decide to update this one, hope you will read.!

~K


End file.
